


I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

by permets_tu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt on the Daredevil Kink Meme:<br/>"A few days after the dust has settled from everything with Fisk, Matt and Foggy are spending some quality time together, working on their relationship, when Foggy asks something along the lines of, "So, in the interest of full disclosure, are there any other big secrets I should know about?"</p><p>Turns out, there's just one: Matt serial dated in college because he never trusted anyone enough to get to the sexual part of the relationship, and he definitely didn't feel comfortable enough to have a one night stand with some stranger.</p><p>It doesn't help that he's been head over heels for Foggy since oh, the moment they first met.</p><p>(So, oops, that makes two big secrets, not one, but Matt's taking that one to the grave.)</p><p>Foggy is an excellent problem-solver, so, naturally, he asks, "But you trust me, right?"</p><p>What kind of question is that, really? </p><p>They do the do, and Matt's last secret just kind of slips out, because feelings."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Give All My Secrets Away

“So, Matt, what other big lies have you told me?" Foggy asks, out of the blue. It's been a week or two since Fisk had been put away, and the relationship between Foggy and Matt is still a bit rocky. But they're both working on it, and beginning to slide back into the kind of friendship that they had before Foggy had found out that Matt was Daredevil. They've been spending a lot of time like this, just sitting next to each other on the couch in one of their apartments after work and casually talking. Tonight, they're at Matt's and having some beer. Although they started getting back into the swing of things a few days ago, Matt is still extremely relieved that Foggy is talking to him. He had missed Foggy so much it hurt.

 

"What?" asks Matt, startled by the question. Foggy takes a swig of his beer before setting it on the table.

 

"Full disclosure here, buddy. Hiding Daredevil from me was a pretty damn big lie. What other big lies have you told me? You know all the lies I've told, it's only fair. You can't only have one big secret."

 

 _Well, I'm in love with you_ , Matt thinks. He's not going to say that. He's taking that secret to his damn grave. There has to be something else... Oh. Shit.

 

"I, um..." Matt begins, "Remember how many people I dated in college?"

 

"Yeah," Foggy says, nodding, "There were a lot. Not judging you, of course, but nothing really lasted very long."

 

"Yeah," says Matt, drinking some more of his beer. He’s going to need it. "Well, those all ended because, um, I never trusted anyone enough to do anything sexual with them so they all kinda just...ended."

 

Foggy is silent for a second. Matt wishes he could see his face. He fidgets.

 

"I'm assuming you didn't trust anyone to have a one night stand with, either," Foggy says, finally.

 

"Yeah those didn't happen either," replies Matt. There is more silence.

 

"Matt..." says Foggy. Matt can barely deal with the suspense. "Are you a virgin? Is that what you're trying to tell me? You’ve been with a lot of people of all genders but you’re still a virgin?"

 

"Yeah," says Matt, softly. He’s glad that he came out to Foggy prior to this, and wills himself to keep his face neutral.

 

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I would think differently about you?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure why I didn't but it just...it was easier to pretend that I had some sexual experience."

 

"Okay, it's fine," says Foggy, after he takes a deep breath, "Cool.” The room is quiet again, and Matt now understands the meaning of 'deafening silence'.

 

"Well, good talk," he says, about to stand up.

 

At the exact same time, Foggy asks, "Do you trust me?"

 

"What?” asks Matt, "Of course I trust you, what-"

 

"Matt," says Foggy, again, "Do you trust me." He puts his hand on Matt's upper thigh and Matt's brain short circuits.

 

"What?" Matt repeats.

 

Foggy sighs, and doesn't move his hand from Matt's thigh. All Matt can focus on is the weight of Foggy's hand and the pounding of his own heart. "You said you haven't had sex with anyone because you didn't trust them." He moves his hand higher up Matt's thigh, and Matt struggles to remember to breathe.

 

"Yes," says Matt, his voice strained.

 

"So," says Foggy, and Matt realizes that he's speaking right next to his ear, "Do you trust me, Matt?"

 

"Yeah," Matt replies, shakily, "I trust you with my life, Foggy."

 

Foggy moves his hand off of Matt's thigh and turns to face him. "Okay," Foggy says, "Awesome."

 

"Awesome," Matt repeats, feeling somewhat faint. Here he is, about to lose his virginity to his best friend who he just happens to be in love with. Awesome, indeed.

 

"Matt?" says Foggy, breaking Matt out of his thoughts, "I'm going to kiss you now, is that okay? To loosen you up." Matt has never before been so grateful that Foggy can't hear his heartbeat.

 

"Yeah," says Matt, trying to seem nonchalant and not like he feels like he might pass out from anxiety and lust and every other one of the hundreds of emotions he's feeling at the moment, “That’s okay."

 

"Okay," says Foggy, and he sounds somewhat nervous but Matt just assumes that he's imagining things. When Foggy's lips touch his, he feels fireworks in his head and inadvertently freezes. Foggy pulls away. "Relax, buddy," Foggy says, taking Matt's face in his hands, "You've gotta let me in." When he kisses Matt again, Matt opens his mouth and tries his hardest to not throw himself against Foggy and kiss him within inches of his life. He can't let Foggy know that this is anything more than just best friends kissing as a favor, but oh god Foggy’s lips feel so good against his so he surges forward and tries not to seem too eager. He’s dreamed of this for so long and he can’t focus on anything other than the drumming of his heart and the heat of Foggy’s mouth.

 

They kiss for a while, and Matt has never felt more safe and at home than he does in this moment. This languid slide of lips and tongues is almost all he’s dreamed of since he met Foggy and now that he’s here he never wants to pull away. But, alas, people do need to breathe, so eventually Foggy pulls away gently. They’re both panting, and Matt feels like his heart will beat out of his chest. Foggy’s heart is beating hard, too, and Matt isn’t surprised, it must be scary to take someone’s virginity, especially that of your best friend. His heartbeat would be fast too.

 

“So, um, bed?” Foggy asks, moving his hands from Matt’s cheeks.

 

“Yeah, bed,” confirms Matt, standing up on shaky legs. Foggy grabs his hand and pulls him towards Matt’s bedroom. Matt can’t help but lace their fingers together. There’s no point in Foggy holding his hand, Matt is perfectly capable of getting to his own bedroom, but he would never in a million years complain about the warmth that he feels from having Foggy’s hand in his.

 

“Get your clothes off,” says Foggy, once they’re in the bedroom. Matt swallows his fear and begins to undress.

 

 _He’s so beautiful,_ Foggy thinks and he prays that Matt can’t hear his heart race. He’s glad that Matt can’t see the expression on his face. Foggy takes his own clothes off, too, leaving on just his boxers for now. “Fuck,” he says, remembering something, “Matt, do you have any lube? I wouldn’t exactly expect you to but-“

 

“In that drawer,” Matt says, pointing to a drawer near his bed. Foggy doesn’t bother to question why he has lube and other sex stuff, he just thanks the universe and then takes the tube and puts it on the bed. He also grabs a condom from the drawer. Matt is also just in his boxers, now, and he lies on his back on the bed and Foggy’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how beautiful Matt is.

 

“Okay,” Foggy says, as he remembers what exactly their situation is, “It’s easier if I just stop talking and start doing. If you need anything or want me to do something or not do something just… let me know, alright?” Matt nods. Foggy lies down next to Matt, on his side, and kisses Matt again. Matt kisses back without hesitation, and Foggy takes this opportunity to slide his fingers into Matt’s boxers and take his cock in his hand. Matt immediately moans against Foggy’s lips and bucks into his hand, and the sound goes straight to Foggy’s dick. Matt is hard, as is Foggy. _That’s just a normal physical reaction,_ Foggy assures himself, just because he’s hard doesn’t mean he… Foggy cuts his own thought off and strokes Matt’s cock. Matt whimpers, and the sound is like music to Foggy’s ears. This suddenly doesn’t feel like this is just one best friend taking the virginity of the other. This feels like something heavier, deeper than just friendly kindness. This feels like…

 

“Foggy,” gasps Matt, breaking Foggy out of his thoughts yet again, “Can you please… uh…” He doesn’t finish his sentence but Foggy knows what he needs.

 

“Yeah, of course,” he says, withdrawing his hand and pulling off his boxers and taking the lube and squirting it on his fingers. “Take your boxers off, though.” Matt does, and Foggy bites back a moan. He’s not sure how he’s going to last very long when Matt looks like this.

 

Matt wishes that he could see now more than ever. He wishes he could see Foggy’s cock, he wishes he could see Foggy’s face when he finally fucks Matt… But of course he can’t so he just lies there, harder than he’s ever been in his life, and listens to Foggy lube up his fingers. His chest feels tight, but he feels a lot less nervous than he assumes that he probably should. This whole situation is making him feel overwhelmed, so he tries to focus on Foggy’s voice and heartbeat to calm himself down.

 

“Okay,” Foggy says, “Spread your legs. I’m going to, uh, open you up with my fingers, first. Considering it’s your first time and everything.” Foggy’s voice is deeper than usual and Matt…he can’t even think coherently because god, he wants, he wants so much. “This might hurt a bit, I’m sorry, but it’s-“

 

“It’s okay, Foggy,” Matt says, touching Foggy’s arm gently, “Go ahead.” He hears Foggy take a deep breath, and then — fuck — Foggy’s finger is in his ass and it feels so strange but also indescribably incredible. He lifts his hips up and hears Foggy inhale sharply. Matt has a need for more, more, please, and when Foggy slides a second finger in, he swears that his breath stops for a second. He can’t help but let out a strangled “please.” Foggy inhales sharply again. He moves his fingers, scissoring them a few times, and Matt can’t take the waiting anymore, he doesn’t care how much it’ll hurt. “Foggy, can you, uh, switch from your fingers to…to your…”

 

“Yeah,” says Foggy, "Just... let me put on the condom and then," He feels like he’s going to faint from how gorgeous Matt looks, face flushed and lips parted and legs spread. “Of course, yeah.” He wants to tell Matt how beautiful he is and how good he looks like this, but he’s just doing a favor for Matt, there aren’t any deeper feelings involved, of course. No way. Never.

 

When Foggy slides into him, Matt can’t hold back the deep moan that escapes from his lips. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but Matt has never felt so good in his entire life. He tilts his hips up to meet the slow movements of Foggy’s hips and wills himself not to come immediately.

 

“You okay?” asks Foggy. He isn’t sure how long he’s going to last. Yeah, he’s done this before, plenty of times, but nothing compares to the sensation of fucking the man you’ve been achingly in love with for years. He could never even begin to describe how gorgeous Matt looks underneath him, and god how good he feels.

 

“Yeah,” breathes Matt. He sounds absolutely wrecked already, and Foggy wants to kiss the quiet moans from his lips. “Can you, uh, go faster?” he asks. Foggy’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest.

 

“Of course,” he says, faintly, and speeds up his thrusts. Matt has an immediate reaction and lets out a sound that is somewhere between a groan and a whimper. _This feels so good,_ he thinks, _never stop, Foggy, please._ He prays that the words stay in his head and don’t escape his lips. He feels so full, and every movement that either of them makes sends shivers down his spine. Both of their hearts are pounding and Matt’s head is spinning and everything around him fades until his focus is entirely on how fucking amazing Foggy feels inside him and how much he’s wanted this. He lets out another moan.

 

“Please,” Matt whimpers. He never thought that sounds like that could come out of his mouth. “Please, Foggy, I love you, I-”

 

Everything stops: the monologue in Matt’s head stops; Foggy stops. Matt wants to disappear.

 

“Fuck,” says Matt. He didn’t mean to say that, oh god it just slipped out, he…he feels like he’s going to panic any second. “I…Foggy, shit, I didn’t mean to-”

 

“You love me?” asks Foggy, breathless, and Matt feels like he’s going to faint.

 

“I wasn’t going to tell you, I’m sorry, I didn’t… It just slipped out, I’m sorry. Fuck, Foggy, I didn’t-”

 

“Have you not been hearing my heartbeat?” Foggy asks, trying to keep his voice steady. Matt then remembers that Foggy is still inside him. Fuck.

 

“Yeah,” he says, “But I…You’re just nervous because you’re taking someone’s virginity. That someone just so happens to be your virgin best friend. Isn’t that enough to make anyone’s heart beat faster?”

 

Foggy laughs. “I mean, yeah. But my heart was mostly pounding because I have feelings for you. Did you…really not know that?”

 

Matt feels like he can’t breathe. His head has never felt so cluttered in his life. “You? Feelings? For me? Of the romantic variety?” He doesn’t think that he can string coherent sentences together.

 

“Yeah,” says Foggy, “Fuck, Matt, the things we could have been doing over the past few years…”

 

Matt laughs, and the tightness in his chest begins to fade. “Foggy, I-”

 

“Matt?” asks Foggy, cutting Matt off.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“This conversation is great. I love it. I love you. I love this. But, do you think we could continue this while I’m, you know, not inside you?”

 

“Yeah,” says Matt, a smile spreading across his face, “I think that’s a good idea.”

 

“Let’s finish this, then,” Foggy says. “But, now…don’t hold back. Let me hear you, Matt, let me feel you.” Matt nods, and when Foggy begins moving again, Matt stretches up to kiss Foggy’s lips briefly. Foggy melts into the kiss like they’ve been doing this for years.

 

“Fuck me, Foggy,” Matt whispers into Foggy’s ear when they break apart, “I’m yours.” Foggy shivers and kisses Matt again.

 

The energy in the room is entirely different, now that there are no emotional inhibitions and both of them know that they don’t have to hold anything back. “You’re fucking beautiful,” says Foggy, his face pressed against Matt’s neck, “You’re the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and it’s a fucking crime that you can’t see yourself because oh god you honestly look so gorgeous you can’t even imagine-“

 

“Foggy,” Matt moans, and Foggy presses kisses down his neck and Matt digs his fingers into Foggy’s shoulders. “Please…” Matt’s voice is deeper than usual and infused with total pleasure and Foggy wants to record the sound and play it over and over again for the rest of his life.

 

“Touch yourself,” Foggy says, and Matt inhales sharply before wrapping his hand around his cock. Foggy moves up to kiss Matt, wet and deep, and Matt takes his free hand and runs it through Foggy’s hair and he feels…he feels so close…

 

“Foggy,” Matt moans, again, “You feel so good, I- please, oh, I-” His heart is pounding and he honestly could stay like this forever.

 

“You are so beautiful,” Foggy whispers, “Forget Daredevil, you’re a fucking angel, I swear.” Matt smiles at this before kissing Foggy again and it’s passionate and it’s perfect and-

 

“Fuck, I’m…Foggy, I’m gonna come,” he gasps.

 

“Yeah, Matt, f-fuck,” Foggy says, struggling to get the words out. Then Matt comes, back arching and lips parted and saying Foggy’s name, and he’s so beautiful that Foggy can barely breathe. When Matt’s finished (and Foggy wants to imprint the image on his eyelids) Foggy pulls out of him and rolls onto his back.

 

“Foggy, you haven’t come yet,” Matt says immediately. It’s surprisingly endearing, the speed at which he thought of Foggy’s pleasure, and Foggy finds it necessary to lean over and kiss him.

 

“Yeah, I haven’t,” Foggy says as they pull apart, “But that’s fine, this is about you-”

 

“Not fine,” says Matt, with a grin, “I’m going to blow you.” Foggy’s heart leaps in his chest.

 

“Shit,” he says, voice filled with wonder. Matt flips over, pulls off the condom with surprising speed, and before Foggy can even register what’s happening, Matt’s mouth is on his cock and Foggy wouldn’t be surprised if he came within two seconds. He had thought that Matt was beautiful when he was under him, but nothing could have prepared him for how fucking obscene Matt looks with his lips wrapped around Foggy’s cock. One of Foggy’s favorite physical features of Matt’s, although it was hard to choose, are his lips – oh god, oh god, how he’s dreamed about those lips — and now all of his dreams are coming true and the wet heat of Matt’s mouth feels so good and —

 

He comes, hard, and Matt sucks him through it and then presses two kisses to Foggy’s thigh and then pulls away completely.

 

“Holy. Fucking. Shit,” says Foggy. Matt smiles.

 

“Yeah,” he says, breathless. “That’s one way to put it.” He moves closer to Foggy, snuggling up against him and putting his head on his shoulder. Foggy puts his arm around him and kisses his forehead and Matt hasn’t ever felt so safe. He can’t believe that this is happening, he spilled his biggest secret and it… it was okay. It ended up being great. He isn’t scared of much, but the idea of Foggy rejecting him was terrifying. But he doesn’t have to worry about that any longer.

 

“How long?” asks Foggy, and Matt knows exactly what he’s asking.

 

“I don’t remember exactly, but definitely back in college. I think the first year.”

 

“I’m pretty sure I was in love with you the minute you walked into the dorm.”

 

“I’m not surprised, you called me good-looking almost immediately. Of course, who could’ve known that we would end here?”

 

“I’m glad we did,” says Foggy, softly, and Matt moves even closer.

 

“Me too,” Matt replies. “I didn’t want to tell you but it…it slipped out. And I was scared that it did but…but we’re okay.”

 

“We’re more than okay,” smiles Foggy, kissing Matt softly. They kiss for what feels like forever, before Matt pulls away. “I know this just started as a casual friends-helping-friends thing, but I’m unbelievably glad that it progressed past that, even if on accident. I, uh, I love you. So much.”

 

“I love you too, Foggy,” he says, twining their fingers together. His smile could light up the whole damn city of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't written smut in ages but I love the way this turned out. What an excellent prompt, right?


End file.
